Wish You Were Here
by lacrimadoll
Summary: Kau memang selalu hidup di hatiku, hidup dalam pikiranku, dan hidup dalam kenanganku. Namun disaat seperti ini, aku benar-benar berharap kau ada disini...bersamaku. - SJ Fic! Family-theme for KangTeuk & TeukRy, MPREG, OOC, Typo and more. RnR please? But, be POLITE! OneShoot(COMPLETE)


**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Wish You Were Here…"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**Wish You Were Here © Avril Lavigne**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

"Henry tidak punya appa! Henry tidak punya appa! Henry anak haram…" Cibir beberapa anak kecil pada seorang anak kecil lainnya, yang tengah duduk berjongkok sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan–berusaha untuk menghindari lemparan batu dari teman-temannya.

Anak kecil berambut kecokelatan dengan kulit seputih kue mochi itu hanya bisa diam, ketika teman-temannya terus mengolok-olok dirinya. Henry–nama dari namja kecil itu–tak berniat untuk membela dirinya sendiri, malah anak itu terkesan tak ingin melakukan perlawanan.

'_Apapun yang dikatakan atau dilakukan oleh teman-temanmu, kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan. Karena hal itu tidak baik, ingatlah kata-kata umma ini Henry…'_

Ingatan akan kata-kata sang umma, membuat Henry tak ingin melakukan apapun untuk membalas perbuatan teman-temannya. Dan sikap diam yang ditunjukkan oleh Henry, malah semakin membuat tingkah anak-anak nakal itu semakin menjadi.

Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh besar–yang disinyalir sebagai bos dari kumpulan anak nakal itu–mendekati sosok mungil Henry yang masih betah menutupi kepalanya, "Kenapa kau diam saja Kim Henry? Kau tidak mau melawan karena semua perkataan kami memang benar kan?" Kata anak itu dengan nada menyebalkan.

Henry kembali tak memberi respon apapun atas pertanyaan tersebut, yang akhirnya membuat anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu menggeram marah dan memilih untuk melempar sebuah batu–yang bisa dibilang cukup besar– ke arah Henry.

Lemparan batu itu tepat mengenai kening Henry yang tak terlindungi oleh kedua tangannya. Akbitanya, kening bocah mungil itu mengalami luka dan mengeluarkan darah. Henry meringis begitu merasakan sakit di keningnya yang terluka, "Sssshhh…appo!"

Melihat Henry yang akhirnya meringis kesakitan, anak laki-laki yang melempar batu pada Henry pun tersenyum puas. Dengan kasar, anak tersebut menjambak rambut Henry dengan kasar. "Awas kalau kau berulah lagi di sekolah! Kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini, Kim Henry!" Ancam anak itu.

"…"

"Ayo kita pergi, tinggalkan saja anak yang tak punya appa ini sendirian! Biar dibawa sama hantu sekalian!" Perintah anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu, pada anak-anak lainnya.

Dengan mata nanar, Henry menatap punggung-punggung kecil milik teman-teman sekolahnya yang telah menjauh. Sesaat, Henry ingin sekali menangis karena perlakuan teman-temannya itu. Ia ingin sekali saja menangis untuk rasa sakit yang diterima olehnya, entah sakit secara fisik ataupun psikis. Sungguh, anak mungil berkulit putih itu ingin sekali menumpahkan rasa sakitnya.

Namun, entah kenapa–untuk sekali lagi–ia teringat pada kata-kata sang umma, _"…anak umma adalah anak yang hebat kan? Kalau begitu, anak umma bukanlah anak yang cengeng. Anak umma dan appa, tidak boleh menangis karena hal kecil."_

Henry mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar, "Aku tidak boleh menangis! Kalau aku menangis, aku bukan anaknya umma dan appa. aku─tidak akan menangis lagi." Tekad Henry.

Anak mungil dengan pipi tembam bagai kue manju itu perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk celana dan tangannya yang kotor. Sekilas, Henry memperhatikan luka-luka di tangannya. "Bukan luka yang parah," Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dengan sebuah senyuman, Henry melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Dari mulut mungilnya yang berwarna merah alami, terdengar sebuah senandung asal yang mengiringi langkah kakinya. Sesaat, Henry menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap ke arah langit sore. "Appa lihat aku kan dari atas sana? Hari ini pun, aku juga tidak menangis. Aku benar-benar jagoan kan, appa?"

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika ia melihat sosok mungil anaknya tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala, di dahi dan tangan anaknya itu terdapat luka yang mengeluarkan darah–terutama luka yang ada di dahi. Namja cantik bersurai madu itu segera berjalan kearah lemari obat untuk mengambil kotak P3K, setelah kotak P3K tersebut berada dalam genggamannya, Leeteuk menarik tangan anaknya dengan lembut lalu memangkunya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kim Henry? Kenapa dahi dan tanganmu bisa terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Henry memilh untuk diam dan tak menjawab. Namja mungil itu malah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan mata sang umma–yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk sendiri.

Leeteuk yang tengah menetesi obat antiseptic pada sebuah kapas, melirik kearah Henry yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan gerakan lembut, Leeteuk mendongakkan kepala sang anak agar menatap pada dirinya. "Lihat umma, Kim Henry..."

Dengan takut-takut, Henry mencoba untuk menatap bola mata milik Leeteuk yang kini tengah memandang kearahnya. Namja mungil berumur sembilan tahun itu menatap mata sang umma, mencoba untuk mencari sorot kemarahan di dalam sana. Namun yang ditemukan oleh Henry, hanyalah mata yang menyiratkan kehangatan dan kelembutan–yang senantiasa terbias di mata indah tersebut.

"Apa kau diganggu lagi oleh teman-temanmu?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tangan Henry.

Henry meringis pelan saat lukanya terasa sakit karena cairan antiseptic yang menempel di atas lukanya. Namja mungil berkulit seputih susu itu menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah, lalu mengangguk. "Ne...umma~" Lirihnya.

"Apa kau membalas perbuatan teman-temanmu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Henry menggeleng, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Ani, umma. Tadi Henry diam saja saat dilempari batu," Jawab Henry pelan.

"Lalu, apa kau menangis?"

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Leeteuk, lalu menggeleng. Namja cantik berwajah bak malaikat itu tersenyum melihat gelengan kepala anaknya, "Kenapa kau tidak menangis? Mereka melukai dahi dan tanganmu kan?" Kata Leeteuk sembari membersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka yang ada di dahi Henry.

"Aku ingat kata-kata umma," Gumam Henry.

Namja mungil itu meraih tangan Leeteuk yang tengah mengobati luka di dahinya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Jadi aku tidak menangis, apalagi membalas perbuatan anak-anak nakal itu." Lanjut Henry dengan cengiran polos menghiasi wajahnya.

Leeteuk terpana untuk sesaat, ketika dirinya melihat cengiran Henry yang mirip dengan cengiran Kangin–suaminya. Namja cantik itu merasa takjub dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, satu lagi keajaiban Tuhan akan Kangin yang tertinggal pada diri Henry.

Dengan segera, Leeteuk mencium pipi tembam milik Henry dengan gemas, "Kau memang anak umma yang paling hebat! Umma bangga padamu, nae aegya..."

"Appa juga bangga padaku kan umma?" Tanya Henry dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Leeteuk mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang manis. Ia raih sebelah tangan Henry, lalu ia letakkan di dada anak itu. "Setiap detik, bahkan setiap jantungmu berdetak...appa akan selalu bangga padamu. Ingatlah akan hal itu, dan teruslah jadi anak yang bisa umma dan appa banggakan. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne! Aku akan selalu jadi anak baik, karena aku ingin masuk surga supaya bisa bertemu appa nanti."

**XOXOX**

Henry melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan tertatih-tatih, wajah manisnya yang biasa merona pun kini terlihat pucat. Pipi tembamnya yang mirip kue mochi, terlihat basah dengan jejak air mata yang belum mengering. Keadaan bocah mungil itu tampak menyedihkan, apalagi ditambah dengan luka di lututnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah–yang membuatnya berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

Henry menghentikan langkahnya ketika luka di lututnya terasa nyeri dan sakit, "Hiks...umma, jeongmal appoyo." Ringisnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Namja mungil itu rasanya tak mampu lagi berjalan, karena setiap ia menggerakkan kakinya, hanya akan membuat luka itu semakin sakit. Henry memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir jalan sambil menangis, "Umma~" Isak Henry lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

**TAK! BUK!**

"Anak yang tidak punya appa memang pantas dilempari batu! Dasar, Henry tidak punya appa! Henry anak haram! Ummanya juga laki-laki! Henry anak aneh, anak aneh..." Ejek beberapa anak sambil melempari Henry dengan batu-batu yang ada di tangan mereka.

Henry yang sedang kesakitan dan tak mampu berjalan, hanya bisa diam dan menerima perlakuan anak-anak itu. Dengan perlahan, Henry menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya–berusaha untuk melindungi diri.

**BUK!**

"Henry anak aneh!" Seru seorang anak sambil kembali melempar sebuah batu kearah namja mungil tersebut.

Mendengar seruan dari anak itu, anak-anak yang lainnya tertawa dan kembali melempari Henry dengan batu-batu. Kini tangan Henry kembali mengoleksi luka-luka baru, padahal luka-luka yang kemarin belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Jangankan sembuh, kering pun belum.

"Henry anak an─"

"HEI, HENTIKAN ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!"

Sekelompok anak nakal itu langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang di belakang mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya anak-anak itu ketika mereka melihat sosok Leeteuk disana. Dengan wajah ketakutan dan terburu-buru, anak-anak itu pergi meninggalkan Henry seorang diri.

"Henry!" Pekik Leeteuk ketika ia melihat keadaan anaknya. Namja cantik itu segera berlari menghampiri Henry, yang masih terduduk di pinggir jalan sambil menutupi kepalanya. Leeteuk langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Henry yang bergetar karena tengah menangis, "Uljimma nae aegya...mereka sudah umma usir. Uljimma sayang," Kata Leeteuk lembut sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Henry, mencoba menghentikan tangis bocah mungil itu.

Henry melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dengan kasar, lalu mendorong tubuh namja cantik itu. dengan matanya yang berair dan merah, Henry menatap Leeteuk dengan tajam. "Aku membencimu!"

Tubuh Leeteuk langsung membeku ketika ia mendengar ucapan Henry. Namja berwajah lembut bagai malaikat itu tak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya, ia berspekulasi bahwa dirinya hanya salah mendengar. Tidak mungkin Henry berkata seperti itu padanya, "Ya! Aku cuma salah dengar, Henry tidak membenciku." Kata Leeteuk dalam hati, mencoba meyakini dirinya sendiri.

Dengan gerakan seperti robot, Leeteuk mendekat pada Henry untuk kembali memeluk bocah mungil itu. Namun perlakuan yang sama, kembali di dapatkan oleh Leeteuk–Henry kembali mendorongnya–seakan bocah itu tak ingin disentuh olehnya.

"Henry, aegya...k-kenapa─"

Henry menumpukan tangannya pada dinding sebuah bangunan, mencoba untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Henry meringis ketika dirinya bisa berdiri–meski dengan lutut yang gemetar karena menahan sakit, "Jangan pernah berbicara padaku lagi!" Sinis Henry, yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk tanpa menatap namja cantik itu sedikit pun.

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk menatap pintu kamar Henry dengan tatapan sedih, ingin sekali ia mengetuk pintu kamar berkayu mahoni itu, namun dirinya terlalu takut. Kini Leeteuk merasa telah menjadi sosok orang tua sekaligus pribadi yang egois, ia baru sadar kalau selama ini dia telah menekan Henry untuk menjadi sosok yang tidak cengeng dan kuat. Padahal nyatanya, anak itu mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak sepantasnya di luar sana.

Mata Leeteuk baru terbuka akan penderitaan yang dialami oleh malaikat kecilnya, ketika sore tadi ia melihat bagaimana anaknya diperlakukan dengan sangat kasar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, melihat luka yang di dapat oleh anaknya, dan melihat air mata anaknya...untuk pertama kali. Kini namja cantik itu hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan keegoisannya, menyalahkan semua yang telah ia perbuat pada sosok mungil Henry–anaknya sendiri.

**Tok!**

Leeteuk memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Henry setelah meyakinkan dan memantapkan hatinya. "Henry..." Panggil Leeteuk pelan.

"..."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dan sesak yang berkumpul di dadanya saat ini, "Baby umma, jangan seperti ini sayang. Maafkan umma..."

"..."

"Henry, tolong jawab umma. Umma tahu kalau umma salah, umma egois. Umma minta maaf sayang, tolong buka pintunya."

"..."

Leeteuk terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar Henry. Namja cantik itu kini merasa benar-benar bersalah, juga tidak berdaya disaat yang bersamaan. Dirinya sadar kalau ia telah

salah, ia tidak mengizinkan Henry untuk menangis, padahal seharusnya ia tahu kalau anaknya itu harus menangis untuk menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Leeteuk kini benar-benar merasa bodoh, dan gagal.

Sebelah tangan Leeteuk kini meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa sakit, "Henry...tolong jawab umma sayang." Pinta Leeteuk dengan nada pilu.

"Umma,"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya ketika ia mendengar suara Henry dari balik pintu. Ia diam, menunggu agar Henry menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Andai appa ada disini, appa pasti akan membelaku. Appa pasti akan menyayangiku..."

"..."

"...tapi karena dirimu, aku tidak mempunyai appa. Karena umma yang melahirkanku, aku diejek sebagai anak aneh, anak haram, dan kata-kata yang menyakitkan." Lanjut Henry.

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Henry, hatinya kini terasa seperti di cincang dengan ratusan mata pisau yang tak terlihat. Namja cantik bersurai madu itu juga memejamkan matanya erat-erat, membuat sebulir kristal bening meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya.

"Bisakah─" Henry menggantung kalimatnya, "─umma membawa appa padaku?"

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah makam, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pelan-pelan namja cantik itu merunduk untuk mengelus rumput-rumput kecil yang tumbuh di atas makam, "Kangin-ah...aku datang lagi," Lirihnya.

"Tapi Maaf, kali ini malaikat kecil kita tidak ikut bersamaku." Lanjut Leeteuk. Namja bagai malaikat namun tanpa sayap itu menatap kearah nisan milik Kangin dengan sendu, "Aku membuat Henry terluka sangat dalam, Kangin-ah. Aku umma yang buruk!"

'_Tidak angel, jangan bicara begitu...'_

Leeteuk merasakan pelupuk matanya memanas, "Aku gagal..."

'_Tidak angel, kumohon jangan begini.'_

"Andai kau tidak pergi secepat ini, mungkin Henry akan bahagia. Dia selalu menanyakanmu, Kangin-ah. Setiap hari, bahkan setiap saat...dia selalu menyebut namamu." Kini Leeteuk tak dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Dirinya kini memang lemah, sangat lemah bahkan.

'_Angel...'_

"Mungkin kalau aku yang pergi, dan kau yang tinggal bersama Henry, anak itu akan senang." Kata Leeteuk dengan suara yang bergetar, "Di saat seperti ini...aku sangat merindukanmu Kangin-ah."

'_Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, angel.'_

Leeteuk menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit yang tampak mendung, "Kangin-ah," Leeteuk memanggil nama suaminya dengan lirih, "Aku...berharap kau ada disini."

Perlahan-lahan, gerimis pun mulai turun. Langit tampaknya juga tengah bersedih, hingga meneteskan titik-titik air dari atas sana. Seiring dengan gerimis yang berganti dengan hujan lebat, air mata Leeteuk pun tumpah dan bersatu dengan hujan.

'_Aku benar-benar berharap kau berada disini, bersamaku Kangin-ah. Bisakah kau menemaniku, walaupun hanya sebentar?'_

...

'_Maaf, malaikat cantikku. Aku tidak bisa...'_

_**...right now,**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

_**Damn! Damn! Damn!**_

_**What I'd do to have you...**_

_**Here, here, here~**_

_**I WISH YOU WERE HERE!**_

**XOXOX**

"_**Appa?" Henry terpekik senang ketika ia melihat sosok Kangin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namja mungil berkulit putih seputih susu itu berlari mendekat pada Kangin, "Appa!"**_

_**Kangin merentangkan tangannya ketika Henry berlari kearahnya. Namja tampan bertubuh besar itu menangkap makhluk mungil itu dalam pelukannya, "Anak appa sudah besar, ne?"**_

_**Henry mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum lebar, "Iya! Aku sudah besar, dan nanti aku akan jadi tentara yang hebat seperti appa!" Celoteh Henry, yang langsung membuat Kangin tertawa.**_

"_**Kau ingin menjadi tentara seperti appa?"**_

_**Henry mengangguk lagi, "Ne!"**_

"_**Kalau begitu, kau harus jadi anak baik."**_

"_**Aku selalu jadi anak baik, appa!"**_

_**Kangin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Benar?" Tanyanya, berpura-pura tidak yakin.**_

_**Henry memajukan bibirnya dengan lucu, "Ne! Aku selalu jadi anak baik, appa!"**_

"_**Appa tidak percaya..."**_

_**Henry semakin memajukan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah alami, "Appa jelek!"**_

_**Kangin tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya yang mungil itu. Ia mengelus helaian cokelat yang tumbuh di kepala anaknya dengan lembut, "Kalau jagoan appa ini memang anak baik, kenapa malah membuat ummanya menangis?"**_

_**Henry memebelalakkan matanya yang sipit, lalu perlahan-lahan namja kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya–malu. Kangin tertawa melihat ekspresi Henry yang cepat berubah, "Nah, ketahuan kan kalau jagoan appa sudah berbuat nakal!" Cecar Kangin.**_

"_**Mianhae, appa..."**_

_**Kangin mengacak-acak surai cokelat milik Henry, lalu kembali memeluk tubuh mungil boca itu dengan erat. "Jangan meminta maaf pada appa, minta maaflah pada umma."**_

"_**Tapi appa, aku kesal sama umma. Aku─"**_

"_**Kekesalanmu, sudah membuat umma menangis. Anak yang baik, tidak membuat umma mereka menangis."**_

_**Henry menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Ne..."**_

"_**Janji akan minta maaf pada umma dan jadi anak baik?" Tanya Kangin.**_

"_**..."**_

_**Kangin meraih kepala Henry untuk ia rebahkan di dadanya. Ia kecup puncak kepala Henry dengan rasa sayang, "Saat ini, hanya kaulah yang dimiliki oleh umma. Appa tidak bisa menjaga umma, maka kaulah yang harus menjaga umma."**_

"_**Tapi─"**_

"_**Appa tidak bisa berada disisi umma, tidak bisa membahagiakannya, dan menyayanginya," Kangin menghela nafas panjang, lalu beralih menatap Henry. "Jadi, harapan appa hanya dirimu. Jagalah umma, bahagiakan dia, dan sayangi dia. Jangan buat umma menangis, seperti yang sudah kau lakukan."**_

"_**Ne, appa..."**_

_**Kangin mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya, "Janji?"**_

_**Henry menatap jari kelingking Kangin dengan ragu, namun pada akhirnya namja mungil itu balas mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya, dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking Kangin.**_

_**Dua namja yang merupakan ayah-anak itu tertawa ketika jari kelingking mereka saling terkait. Kangin mengecup pipi tembam Henry sekilas, "Appa harus pergi. Kau bisa kan jaga janjimu itu pada appa?"**_

_**Henry memberikan sikap hormat sambil tersenyum, "Ayaiy captain!" Jawabnya. Namja mungil itu balas mengecup pipi Kangin, "Kapan appa datang lagi?"**_

_**Kangin tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Henry, "Lain kali...kalau kau nakal lagi. Sampai jumpa, malaikat kecil appa! Jaga ummamu ya~"**_

_**Henry melambaikan tangannya ketika sosok Kangin mulai menghilang, "Sampai jumpa appa, aku menyayangimu!"**_

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk terbangun ketika dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang basah tengah menempel di pipinya. Dengan berat, ia berusaha membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya namja cantik itu ketika ia mendapati sosok Henry tengah mengecup pipinya. "Pagi ummaku sayang..." Teriaknya dengan antusiasme yang kelewat tinggi.

Leeteuk segera membenarkan posisinya–dari tiduran menjadi duduk bersandarkan pada bantal. Namja cantik berwajah bagai malaikat itu menatap Henry dengan bingung, "Baby umma sudah tidak marah lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

Henry menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Iya, aku udah maafin umma kok~"

"Sungguh?"

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu, yang langsung membuatnya masuk ke dalam dekapan erat Leeteuk. Henry tertawa riang di dalam pelukan sang umma, "Umma udah! Aku tidak bisa nafas ini. Umma!"

Leeteuk tidak memperdulikan teriakan sang anak, namja cantik itu melah menciumi puncak kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "Umma sayang sama baby, jangan marah pada umma lagi. Ne?"

"Un!" Jawab Henry.

Leeteuk mengecup pipi tembam milik Henry–yang diwariskan secara mutlak oleh Kangin–lalu berbisik di telinga anak semata wayangnya itu. "Maafkan umma ya sayang," Kata Leeteuk dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya lagi.

Henry menatap wajah Leeteuk, lalu dengan polosnya namja mungil itu mengusap jejak air mata di pipi pucat Leeteuk. Tak lupa juga, Henry mengecup pipi pucat itu dengan lembut. "Umma tahu?"

"Hm?"

"Semalam appa datang ke mimpiku. Terus appa bilang kalau aku harus menjaga dan menyayangi umma, sebagai pengganti appa." Henry bercerita dengan polosnya, tak menyadari kalau kini air mata Leeteuk semakin membanjir karena mendengar ceritanya.

Henry mendecak sebal ketika dirinya melihat Leeteuk yang masih betah menangis, "Udah dong umma! Kata appa, aku ga boleh ngebuat umma nangis lagi..." Kata Henry.

"Ne, maafkan umma. Nah, sekarang ayo kita sarapan. Lalu─" Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya, "Kita ke tempat appa! Kemarin umma kesana sendirian tanpa baby umma, jadi hari ini kita kesana berdua ya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Henry bersorak kegirangan lalu melompat turun dari atas ranjang Leeteuk dengan semangat. "Assssiiikkk! Ketempat appa!" Sorak Henry yang langsung berhamburan keluar dari kamar tidur Leeteuk.

Setelah Henry keluar dari kamarnya, Leeteuk tersenyum pada sebuah pigura foto yang berada di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia raih pigura foto itu, lalu menatap potret seorang namja yang ada di dalamnya. Potret itu memperlihatkan sesosok namja bertubuh besar yang tengah mengenakan pakaian militer lengkap, yang tak lain adalah Kangin.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau tinggalkan untukku, Kangin-ah. Sejujurnya aku masih berharap kau berada disini, bersamaku dan Henry. Tapi, kehadiran Henry sebagai pengganti dirimu...itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya..." Gumam Leeteuk pada potret Kangin yang ada di dalam pigura.

"UMMAAAAAAA! AKU LAPAR!

Mendengar teriakan Henry, Leeteuk langsung meletakkan pigura foto Kangin ke tempatnya semula. Dan dengan segera bergegas menuju dapur, dimana malaikat kecilnya tengah menunggu.

'_Aku pun ingin berada bersama-sama denganmu juga Henry, namun semuanya tidak bisa semudah itu. Tunggulah sampai waktu datang, untuk kita bertiga bersama lagi. Aku mencintai kalian, malaikat cantik dan malaikat kecilku...'_

**E N D**

Akhirnya~

Saya bikin oneshoot KangTeuk!

Jiwa KangTeuk shipper saya lagi menggebu-gebu!

Hehe...x3

Well, fic ini bisa di bilang sekuel dari fanfic terdahulunya

Yang berjudul **'When You're Gone'**

Umm...

Saya tahu ini sekuel aneh bgt.

=w=

Ya sudah,

Tanpa banyak omong...

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


End file.
